headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: Goodbye Blue Sky
"Goodbye Blue Sky" is the eighth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Defiance and the ninth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Andy Wolk and written by Anupam Nigam and Amanda Alpert Muscat. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, June 3rd, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Irisa has a vision wherein she sees Sukar - leader of the Spirit Riders killed by razor rain. When she investigates the vision on her own, she finds it to be true, but Sukar is miraculously resurrected through mysterious means and has his own agenda involving Defiance. Meanwhile, Alak Tarr has an uncomfortable discussion with Christie McCawley concerning Castithan traditions, which involves nude bathing with the entire family. Stahma Tarr entreats Kenya Rosewater to provide sexual services for her son, so that he will be practiced come his wedding day. Quentin McCawley hallucinates about his dead brother, Luke, who guides his actions concerning the Kelavar. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is available on disc two of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on May 28th, 2013. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on June 3rd, 2013. * This episode aired in Australia on the Seven Network on April 2nd, 2014. * This is the second episode of Defiance directed by Andy Wolk. It is his final episode for season one. He also directed "Brothers in Arms". * This is the second episode of Defiance written/co-written by Anupam Nigam. Anupam also wrote "Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go". This is his final episode for season one. * This is the first episode of Defiance written/co-written by Amanda Alpert Muscat. It is her only episode for season one. * Actor Tony Curran is credited in the opening credit sequence, but his character, Datak Tarr, does not make an appearance in this episode. * Actress Marie V. Cruz is credited as Marie Cruz in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series to introduce the concept of Razor rain. * This is the first appearance of Hot Shtako, and his only appearance in season one. Allusions * Datak Tarr is referenced numerous times in this episode. He is the husband of Stahma Tarr and father of Alak Tarr. * Amanda Rosewater asks Alak Tarr to play "Shiny Happy People" on the radio. This is a song written and performed by the band R.E.M. and appeared on their 1991 album Out of Time. Quotes * Stahma Tarr: I want Alak educated with regard to the eccentricities of the female human libido. Making love to one of you is enormously complicated. * Kenya Rosewater: We're really not complex. * Stahma Tarr: What about this "g-spot"? It's one of your major erogenous zones, yet it took your own scientists centuries to confirm that it even existed. .... * Kenya Rosewater: Could you imagine if... Datak could see us right now? * Stahma Tarr: Kenya, listen to me very carefully. If my husband ever found out that we've been together, he'd kill us both without hesitation or mercy. * Kenya Rosewater: It's his loss. I would've given him the two-for-one deal. .... * Joshua Nolan: Ah, it's getting nasty out there. Just finished rain-proofing the school roof. The principal was so grateful she kissed me on the lips. At least I hope it was a "she." You can't tell the difference with those Liberata. * Christie McCawley: I had a weird conversation with your mom yesterday. She was talking about a bathing ritual. * Alak Tarr: Oh... that. * Christie McCawley: She said it was a ceremony for newlyweds. * Alak Tarr: It's just some stupid old custom from the homeworld. * Christie McCawley: The whole family together in a bathtub? * Alak Tarr: It's something the higher liros still do. Look, I--I know it probably sounds bizarre... * Christie McCawley: We're all supposed to be naked? * Alak Tarr: No! Not really. The women wear these beads. .... * Joshua Nolan: You sure it was Sukar? The Spirit Riders told me he was dead. * Doc Yewll: Well, for a dead guy, he kicked the crap out of me pretty good. .... * Rafe McCawley: That's quite a set of balls you got there, Nicolette. * Nicolette Riordon: Coming from you, now, that is a compliment. Related pages * Defiance: Goodbye Blue Sky/Appearances See also External Links * * * * * * "Goodbye Blue Sky" at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:June, 2013/Episodes